


Stress Relief

by FriendsandSpecialPets



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Biting, Blood, M/M, Marking, PWP, S&M, Spanking, Stay safe everyone!, please read warnings inside, possibly triggering content, some D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendsandSpecialPets/pseuds/FriendsandSpecialPets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(An AU wherein Gu-Sung also works for the MWPSB)<br/>Gu-Sung has a talent for understand other people's needs, and he's more than willing to let Kagari work out some pent-up stress on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> While everything that happens in this fic is completely consensual, the way Kagari speaks to Gu-Sung may be triggering for some people. Please keep that in mind.
> 
> I noticed a lot of people refer to Gu-Sung as Choe (his last name), but I figured since we're following him through this that it would make more sense to address him by his given name.
> 
> Also I did edit this, but not extensively, so if you spot a mistake feel free to let me know.
> 
> Happy reading!

Gu-Sung had a knack for knowing what people needed. 

So when Kagari came in to the office fifteen minutes late and with a glower on his face that let everyone in his vicinity know that he was not about to answer any questions, Gu-Sung let it be. He kept the younger man in his peripheral without speaking all throughout the day, observing the way Kagari’s foot bounced with what looked like nervousness under the table. Gu-Sung knew better - it was an intense negative energy that held Kagari in its thrall. 

It wasn’t until Gu-Sung was on his way back to his living quarters, work completed, that he heard Kagari address him for the first time that day.

“Choe.”

He turned around to face his co-worker with a smile.

“Yes, Kagari-san?”

“Come back with me.”

To anyone else, it might have seemed more like an order than a request. But Gu-Sung knew better. This was a point of tension. He could refuse, walk away now and leave Kagari to deal with whatever was bothering him on his own, and Kagari would let him. It would take some time for the younger man to fully forgive him, but Gu-Sung knew he’d come around eventually - it wasn’t in Kagari’s nature to hold onto pointless grudges for very long.

On the other hand, he could go with Kagari. And that was certainly the most interesting option.

“Of course,” he answered, ducking his head and smiling wider.

He let Kagari lead him back to his living quarters. As soon as the doors were shut behind them Kagari was making his way to the kitchen counter.

“Make yourself at home,” he called absently over his shoulder. It was a habitual statement from someone who was used to only a few close visitors. There was no real welcome in his voice, and so Gu-Sung remained standing by the door.

Kagari fished out a mini-bottle of liquor from his cabinets - something cheap, although the label was too small for Gu-Sung to read from where he stood. It was gone in two gulps, and then Kagari let the bottle fall to the floor. He made his way back to Gu-Sung, expression unreadable. Gu-Sung waited, carefully schooling his posture to make it as relaxed and non-threatening as possible.

“Take your jacket off,” Kagari demanded, stopping a few short feet from Gu-Sung. The older man complied, putting it on the coat-rack next to him with Kagari’s own clothes.

What happened next was nearly a blur. Gu-Sung went from standing perfectly upright to being forced back onto the door. What Kagari was giving him wasn’t so much a kiss as an act of violence between two mouths. Their teeth clacked together as their lips mashed together furiously. Gu-Sung offered his tongue tentatively, hoping to offer the other man a sense of calm, only to have it bitten in a clear warning. He withdrew, lying mostly passive beneath Kagari’s onslaught.

It was a drop of blood (whose, Gu-Sung couldn’t be sure - either one of them could have been bleeding at this point) that seemed to snap Kagari out of it. He drew back, breathing heavily, eyes dark with lust and something more bitter.

“Come on,” he said, grabbing Gu-Sung’s wrist and leading him toward the small sleeping area.

This was another tension point. If Gu-Sung said no, if he ripped his arm out of Kagari’s grip (which would be easy enough to do; Gu-Sung suspected Kagari kept his grip light to give him an easy way out) Kagari would stop. Gu-Sung would go back to his own room and spend the rest of the night reading and perhaps tweaking the hologram covering his room. He was allowed to leave, to say no, at any time.

‘But where is the fun in that?’ he asked himself, lips quirking upward almost of their own volition. No, he could catch up on his reading some other night - this was a much better way to spend his time.

His thoughts were interrupted by Kagari ducking behind him and pushing him onto the bed so that Gu-Sung was on all fours. The older man remained in that position as the bed dipped toward Kagari’s weight.

“Take off your shirt,” the redhead demanded. Gu-Sung complied, undoing the buttons of his shirt easily as Kagari reached around him and impatiently fumbled with his belt. He considered reaching down to help the younger man but decided against it - this was just another way Kagari was working out his nervous energy. When Kagari finally succeeded, Gu-Sung toed off his shoes and shifted to push his pants onto the floor somewhere near where he’d tossed his shirt. He’d have to do some ironing after this.

He wasn’t given a chance to think about much else before Kagari practically lunged across his back. His mouth clumsily sought the space where shoulder became neck and then he bit hard enough that Gu-Sung could feel the skin giving way and the blood start to flow. 

‘Interesting,’ he thought.

Kagari pulled back for a moment, presumably to study his work. Gu-Sung didn’t look at him. Kagari wouldn’t want him to.

“You like that?” the redhead’s voice was desperate and breathless, coming between harsh pants. “You like it when I do that to you?”

Another tension point. Gu-Sung could say no. He could leave. But there was nothing that particularly compelled him to want to break away. His gift for knowing what people needed erased any fears he might have had about the situation. He was in no danger here. Besides, a little bit of pain never bothered him.

“Yes,” he said. “Yes, I like that.”

Kagari’s hand shot up and gripped the bleeding spot hard enough to bruise. Gu-Sung hissed out a breath - this would be one hell of a mark, just like Kagari wanted.

As Gu-Sung leaned into the hand pressing on his neck, Kagari drew back his arm and smacked the older man’s still-boxer-clad ass. Gu-Sung leaned forward, caught by surprise, and hissed again. With his adrenaline flowing the sting felt just as much like pleasure as it did like pain.

“You little slut,” Kagari hissed, smacking his partner’s ass again. “You love this, don’t you?”

In response, Gu-Sung let out a throaty moan. Yes, a little pain wouldn’t hurt him at all.

Kagari’s hand left the bleeding mark and threaded through Gu-Sung’s hair, pulling his head back hard and leaving the older man’s throat bared.

“Tell me you like it,” he hissed in his partner’s ear before nipping hard at a spot just below Gu-Sung’s ear.

“It’s good,” said Gu-Sung, deliberately making his voice breathy and weak. “I like it, Kagari-san.”

Another harsh slap was delivered to his ass. Gu-Sung’s cock twitched with interest.

“You love it, don’t you, slut?” Kagari insisted, yanking harder on the other man’s hair. 

“Yes,” said Gu-Sung, allowing Kagari to manipulate his body. “I love it, Kagari-san.”

There was another blow to his ass. His cock was definitely curious to see how far this would go now, half-hard in the confines of his boxers. He breathed hard as Kagari delivered several more hard slaps to his rear before pulling down his underwear abruptly.

“Tell me you want it,” Kagari demanded, voice strained with lust.

Now Gu-Sung allowed himself to look at Kagari. He turned his head, careful to keep the mark on his neck visible.

“Please, Kagari-san,” he said. “Please give it to me. I want it.”

Gu-Sung could see the strain his words put Kagari under as the man fought himself not to to snap his hips forward and claim. He looked away as Kagari opened the drawer beneath his bed and visualized what Kagari must look like, lubing up his own dick frantically to get it wet enough for penetration. He was mildly surprised when Kagari took the time to prepare him - it was rough and frantic, but that only added to the heat pooling low in Gu-Sung’s stomach. 

Kagari removed his fingers, giving Gu-Sung only a few seconds of emptiness before something better was being pushed inside. It was mildly uncomfortable, but not enough so to distract from how good it felt. Kagari suprisingly managed to wait until Gu-Sung rocked ever-so-slightly forward and back before he began to thrust. The pace was rough, brutal, but Gu-Sung didn’t want it any other way. He threw his head back and focused on the sensation of Kagari’s hands digging into his hips, Kagari fucking him wildly. 

If this was how Kagari wanted to deal with his stress from now on, then damn, Gu-Sung had no qualms about obliging him.

It seemed like barely any time at all before he felt the familiar edge that told him he was close. He tilted his head back even further and let out the sounds he’d been carefully swallowing, playing it up for Kagari’s benefit. The other man responded almost instantly, hips snapping forward so hard Gu-Sung nearly lost his balance and fell face-first into the pillow. Kagari reached beneath them, wrapping his hand around Gu-Sung’s dick and pumping it once, twice before Gu-Sung couldn’t hold back anymore. He let out a wild, wrecked cry and trembled as he came. He could barely support his own weight anymore. All the tension is his body was gone as Kagari continued to thrust for a few more seconds before digging his nails into Gu-Sung’s skin and coming with only a strangled noise.

Kagari slid out of him and all but collapsed onto the mattress next to Gu-Sung. He looked relaxed now, youthful and calm. Gu-Sung slid down so that he was lying on his side and surveyed the younger man for several seconds before deciding it was safe to wrap his arms around him. Kagari immediately pressed himself closer, burying his head in Gu-Sung’s chest.

“Do you want to tell me what was bothering you?” asked Gu-Sung gently when both of their breathing had evened out.

Kagari tilted his head to look up at his partner.

“Nothing’s bothering me anymore,” he said.

Gu-Sung hummed and pulled Kagari closer.


End file.
